Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barrels for firearms and, in particular, concerns a barrel for a firearm such as a semiautomatic pistol that has a dimpled surface for heat dissipation and reduced friction and an improved recessed barrel exit for accuracy.
Description of the Related Art
Firearms typically include a plurality of components including a barrel through which a slug travels a receiver that houses the unfired cartridge and the firing pin assembly that fires the cartridge, a trigger assembly that engages with the firing pin assembly, a magazine which can hold multiple cartridges and a grip assembly that permits the shooter to hold the firearm. One common type of firearm is a semi-automatic pistol such as the pistols sold by Glock, Smith and Wesson etc.
Many of these types of pistols typically have a slide assembly that houses the barrel and the barrel is pivotable with respect to the receiver so that the barrel can be moved during the recoil of the firearm to facilitate reloading of the firing chamber during semi-automatic operation. This occurs when the slide assembly retracts backward after the weapon has been fired to then cycle forward to reload the firing chamber for subsequent firing.
Barrels can in some instances become heated during multiple firing which can result in the barrel becoming deformed and less accurate. A further issue that occurs with semiautomatic firearms is that the barrel can frictionally engage with the slide which can hinder proper operation of the slide.
Yet another issue that occurs with these types of firearms is that the barrel of a pistol is relatively short and the interface between the end of the interior chamber of the barrel and the outside environment can be relatively disruptive. As the firearm is fired, high pressure hot gasses are propelling the bullet or slug down the barrel. At the end of the barrel, the gasses hit the outside environment which can result in turbulence that can affect future flight performance and accuracy of the bullet in its ballistic trajectory.
From the foregoing, there is a need for a barrel assembly that has reduced resistance to heating and friction and provides a better exit of the barrel to facility accuracy of the bullet.